Moonstruct
by lostaria
Summary: Aerith is living a normal life without her memories of Jenova, Cloud or Midgar. She has been mysteriously brought back to life with a new set of strange powers. When ever their is life in danger she must save them- friend and foe. She finds a little lost kitten and takes it home to nurse and wakes up with a naked gunman... but without a word he escapes leaving her stunned.
1. Chapter 1

AerVin Fan Fiction

Chapter 1 of "Moon Struck"

Title: The Little Lost Kitten

About: Aerith and Vincent

Aerith sighed and stepped off the train in the very wet wait station in Sector 3. Humming a nameless tune she stepped out into the cold night air.

A sudden wind caused Aerith to wrap her old, worn coat tighter around herself for warmth. She very dearly wanted to go home and have a nice warm bubble bath... but she had things that she still had to do. So sighing, Aerith turned towards the 24 hour Market.

The automatic doors opened and a rude blast of freezing air made her sneeze. She rubbed her

arms trying to warm them back up... but the numbness was slow to retreat. She collected a small shopping basket and walked threw the markets' many aisles.

Many things went into her basket including a new romance novel. Aerith knew better than to believe in such sappy things but since the chance real life romance seemed like a mere fantasy then why not read someone else's for a little diversion?

So with her selection of a new romance novel called _Sleepless Nights_, she was ready to check out.

As the old man scanned her modest selection of necessities, sweets and the novel, he kept looking at her weird. When he got her attention, he told her she should get home really fast.

"Why?" Aerith asked. She had always thought that this was an OK neighborhood.

"There's some kind of monster running around the streets at night and killing some innocent folks... The Mayors called this a critical emergency and hired some people to take care of the little beastie. Better get home, miss. And the total will be 57 Gil."

Very confused, Aerith paid the man and walked out of the door. Once again she shivered as the blast of cold air blew down over her.

She had never heard of any monster terrorizing the city... Shaking her head she headed home.

As Aerith strolled towards her apartment, she heard something...She tried to pause and listen thru the howling wind but it was no use. She was just hearing things again.

Then she did hear something and this time she was not imagining it... She knew what that sound was, it was the sound a gun makes when it seeks to steal someone's life. It was distant and muted- there was no one else in the alley. She thought it best to head home before the sound got any closer.

Turning down into a well-lit street, Aerith felt like someone was following her. She kept watching about her fretfully and looking over her shoulder like she expected to find someone there. There was still one very dark alley that she had to pass thru on her way home and she paused at the mouth of it to calm her heart.

She waited for a moment, her ears straining to catch any tiny sound. Then she heard it again- but this time a heart wrenching scream followed...

Without understanding why, Aerith ran towards the sound. Shouldn't she be running away?

She didn't hear the enraged cries or the gun fire anymore... And to make matters worse... she was lost.

Quite disturbed by her own fevered state of mind, Aerith runs into another alley way looking for the shortcut home. She had to let her eyes readjust to the dim light before she continued down this very smelly, damp alley. She wasn't sure if this was where she needed to be but she was drawn onward forward none the less.

At first, she saw nothing out of the ordinary but then someone or thing dashed from behind an overturned garbagecan and then disappeared from sight.

Aerith tried to calm her frantic heart... Whatever that was it had almost scared her to death. Against all warnings prickling her skin to goose bumps, she came closer to the garbage can and noticed a trail of blood leading behind it.

Cautiously, Aerith came even closer. She didn't know what it was that had just left... but whatever it was, it was losing a lot of blood.

Then, against her better judgment, Aerith knelt down next to the garbage can and followed the trail of blood to a small grey shape huddled in the shadows. Whoever or whatever that thing was, it was injured. With a trembling hand, Aerith reached for the shadow. Two bright red eyes flashed angrily at her and then disappeared as the creature escaped out of her grasp.

The creature didn't get very far... In the next alley, Aerith saw a poor, tiny, baby kitten lying on the road, left to die. The tiny purple cat had a sever gun shot wound in his left shoulder. He was barely alive. The sight of this poor little kitten brought Aerith to tears.

"What kind of evil bastard would do such a terrible thing to a baby cat?! Some people don't like them... but there is no excuse for this. Don't worry little kitty... you can come live with me. I will take care of you."

Despite the cold windy night, Aerith took off her old coat and gently wrapped the kitten into it. Then with her arms full of her coat and her groceries, Aerith started the long cold journey home.

When she got home, Aerith bathed and bandaged the tiny lost kitten. He didn't wake up in that entire time but somehow she felt that he was going to pull through. She had no place for the cat to spend the night, but Aerith thought that it would be OK if he slept in the bed for this one night.

So Aerith went to bed...with the cute purple kitten sleeping contently beside her.

Aerith had a lot of strange dreams that night. But strangely enough it was the best night of sleep [that she remembered] she had ever had.

She could have slept there forever in that warm bed but... but something cold and sharp was poking into her back.

She tried to roll over, but it seemed that the bed had gotten smaller during the night.

So she ignored the small discomfort and caressed her pillow trying to fall back asleep.

_Since when are pillows so warm? And why is this one slightly hairy?_ Aerith thought to herself, still half asleep.

Then the pillow began to move, tossing as if in sleep.

Alarmed Aerith open her eyes and saw that her pillow was really a man she had never in her entire [remembered] life, seen before.

Screaming, Aerith pushed the sleeping naked man off of her bed and on to the floor.

With agility that was beyond that of any human, the man stood up and pointed a gun at Aerith teary eyed face.

Stunned... Aerith looked down the barrel of the stranger's gun and saw in its shadows, her life coming to an end.

The two of them stood motionless as the sun came up and bathed them both in light. It was a new day.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Short AerVin Fan Fiction

Title: The Naked Gun

About: Aerith and Vincent

Chapter 2 of "Moon Struck"

The new dawns light filtered through Aerith' bedroom window. The whole world was waking up on this very bright morning and it even seemed that it would be a decent day. Yes it would be a very fine day.

To Aerith, however, it would not seem so fine and cheerful. Shadows still covered the face of her assassin but she could make out his violent violet eyes. She could not move. Aerith felt like a deer staring into the head lights of a car.

Aerith was too distracted to notice that even though this man's gun never wavered, his eyes did at the sight of the tears spilling out of her crystal clear green eyes.

She looked so much like her. But it couldn't be her, could it?

They stood like that for what seemed like endless years, his eyes changed back into their usual cold dark pools and he lowered his gun. Aries still could not move but she watched him as he took her long coat and just like a cat jumped out of the window and into the street below.

Aerith was so confused. Why was there a naked man in her room? She tried to remember all of the things that happened last night. It was true that her memories were not perfect but she did remember most things...

Then Aerith remembered that she had brought something home to her warm bed... but a little lost kitten was definitely a far cry from an angry naked gunman ready to kill her. Maybe she has just read too many romantic novels. Or maybe the roman she had for dinner had turned bad.

Well just like most of the things poor Aerith did not understand, she shrugged it off and continued on with her life.

Aerith had absolutely no memory of who or what she was. All she remembered was going into a sacred temple to pray and feeling a sort of "oneness" all around her. If she closed her eyes she could still sense that energy that had cradled her like a mother. When she awoke from this strange dream she had no memory of who she was nor where she belonged in the great stream of things- so she decided the best action was no action. If someone was looking for her- sooner or later they would find her.

It was Saturday so Aerith did not have to work. But today, she felt that she could not just sit in her tiny apartment all day and watch Soaps, she had to go out.

Aerith wasn't sure what she was looking for until she realized that she had wandered into the same dark alley as the night before. She kept looking for the kitten, in all of the usual places where someone would find a lost kitten, but there was no sign of it.

Every time she thought of the little cat, the picture of that strange naked man would be right next to it. Aerith had this uncontrollable urge to help and heal all suffering she saw in the world. She became overly emotional whenever there was pain in the world and she could not do something about it. She did not want to find the naked gunman but she had to find him. He was in trouble- he was injured and probably being hunted like an animal. If she ignored this feeling, she would be sick for days and grow slowly crazy with regret.

So, Aerith was doomed to help even those who did not wish for or even deserve her help- for better or for worst.

It wasn't until she saw the man again that she felt something like pity for him. True he was cold and he had probably used that gun to harm countless other people but looking at him as he sat alone under that gravestone, she began to feel very sorry for him.

The strange gun man was no longer naked but the look in his eyes made her heart tighten in emotion. She knew that he was dangerous but still that did not make her hesitate in going up him and kneeling down beside him.

When he was aware of her he drew out his hand gun with a blink of an eye. But she ignored this kind greeting of his and began to undress the clumsy bandage around his upper arm. The man was so stunned that he felt more powerless than he ever had in his entire life.

What was this strange woman doing to him? But the man stopped fighting her and let her do as she liked. He was too weak and cold to fight off one lone girl who looked so much like a love he had lost long ago.

Aerith was afraid that if she started to talk to him, he would run away and vanish just as he had that morning, so she made herself stay quiet as she doctored him. But once she had finished up bandaging his arm, she could contain herself no longer. There were so many questions buzzing around in her mind especially the strange and haunted way that he looked at her.

Aerith was about to introduce herself to this strange man when with the speed of a cat he clamped a hard iron hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the tombstone. She tried to fight back but his grip was very strong. Aerith wanted to cry until he whispered in her ear to be quiet, or they both would be dead.

It was very comforting for Aerith to see that he was just as frightened as she was. But what was he frightened of exactly? In answer to Aerith silent question a motorcycle painted all over with red and green serpents burned a path into the once tranquil grave yard.

The man saddled upon the mechanical monster was ugly and very mean looking. A large double barreled shotgun lay balanced across his shoulder as he looked over the sleeping mounds. The bike man seemed to be looking for something. As these eyes passed the place where they laid concealed, she felt her hair stand on end and the wind suddenly grow colder. The strange gunman didn't seem to like it any better than she did.

The biker man got even stranger when he got down on all fours and began to call to some girls little lost kitten. The young man began to tense and would have run if Aerith had not been there. Sweat began to break out all over his face and he looked like he was fighting some deep inner torment. The man had enough strength of mind to draw out his hand gun and draw the hammer back. He may not be able to run but he could still fight.

_Dang this blasted woman! Was she the cause of this? _Wondered the gunman, as he looked down into Aerith' frightened green eyes. However one look at the shivering little girl cradled in his arms was enough to release his doubt. But why was she so scared?

"Here kitty... Kitty...KITTY!" And with one pump of his shotgun he completely disintegrated an old monument off to their right.

Aerith squeaked and buried her face into the gunman's chest.

The mad shotgun wielding cyclist had heard her little cry and he was closing in to their hiding place when he got a call from headquarters saying that they had found the beast in sector nine. Without a second thought, the mad man left the grave yard again in silence in a cloud of fowl smelling smoke.

When the man was sure that the hunter was gone, he was about to get up from his current uncomfortable position when he noticed that the silly girl was unconscious. Yes, Aerith had fainted. But she did have good reason to do so. Aerith may not know much about her past but seeing that man's cruel demeanor was enough to jog her foggy memory.

She remembered him and those memories were not pleasant. So the strange gunman did the only thing that he could think to do. After wrapping Aerith up in her very own coat that he had barrowed that morning, he gently carried her all the way home.

The End of Chapter 2


End file.
